


Coffee at the library

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: Studying more than books can be fun!A College AU - One of my first fics ever written. Enjoy





	Coffee at the library

Hours that feels like days, that's how long I've been here at the library.

Reading, taking notes, writing page after page in a soul crushing attempt of getting my mind wrapped around this huge school assignment that's going to count for 50% of my finals. A part of me dreads that I will never be done. I will fail miserably and end my days as a stripper in some dark and shady club. 

 

A big sigh of defeat leaves me, as I put down my pencil.

My back is sore, my neck stiff and my butt is numb from sitting on the hard library chairs for so long without moving. 

I roll my shoulders a bit back and forth, trying to get the blood flowing again and get the tension out of my body. 

As I stretch my back with my hands high above my head, I hear a loud cracking noise coming from the top of my spine and travels to the bottom. God, it feels good.

 

I've been bottled up in my own little world of studying for so long, that I haven't seen the people come and go around me.

To my right there's a couple of girls I've seen around school. They too are hard at work at some unknown assignments. One of them chewing her pencil with a frustrated look on her face. "I know how you feel, girl!" I think to myself.

 

At one of the many book cases is a guy, holding an already big pile of books. He's searching for another one, and is so completely focused in his task, that he doesn't notice the redhead girl standing in front of him, reading the back of a book cover.

 

I watch what happens like it was a movie playing in front of me. I could have warned him, but for some reason I don't. 

He walks into her back, both of them jump by the sudden disturbance of their concentration. He drops the pile of books from his hands in shock, and immediately starts to apologize his clumsiness to her.

They both bend down to pick up the scattered books on the floor and bang their heads together, which just makes him apologize even more.

I can't hear what she's saying, but she's clearly not mad as she sends him a dazzling smile and put her hand on his forearm in reassurance. It's cute how he blushes, and even cuter how they both reach out for the same book and instead grasp each other's hands.

 

I can't help but to smile at that little happening. It's like taken out of the perfect romantic movie.

I secretly hope he asks her out. It would be the perfect story to tell their future kids, 'I met your mother at the library, almost knocking her over with my big pile of books. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen...'

 

I look around, taking in the surroundings and the people around me. An old couple looking at books together. More students. A couple of kids by the comic books. A mother with a baby on her arm, looking like she could lay down on the floor, curl up and sleep for hours.

I love to people watch, and a big library like this, gets all kinds of types to come.

 

I'm about to pick up my pencil again and turn my focus to the books, when I notice the guy sitting at the next table right in front of mine.

Jesus Christ, he is gorgeous!

My hand has frozen mid air above my pencil case, and I'm embarrassed to say... I just stare with my mouth slightly open.

 

He is extremely good looking, not the kind of guy you usually picture in a library, more likely on the football field or maybe in a fitness center. 

 

He has dirty blond hair that's slightly tousled as if he has been pulling it in frustration. His jaw line is to kill for, with a nice scruff covering it. I'm pretty sure it would cut me if I touched his jaw. Oh God, I want to touch his jaw! 

Broad shoulders that are hunched over the books on the table, Muscles straining against his navy blue t-shirt, big arms that makes my thoughts go right to the gutter. His biceps, slightly moving when he scribbles or turns a page in one of the many books.

Under the table, his long legs are stretched out showing off his immensely strong thighs. Holy shit, the images going through my mind! Oh, what a girl could do on those thighs. Naughty naughty!

That guy is pure hotness, and images that isn't suited for a library is running through my mind. 

 

I can't seem to get my eyes off of him, and I think he senses that, because suddenly he looks up and looks right to me.

I look right into the most beautiful set of eyes. Light blue, with a hint of green in them, framed with a darker shade of blue. Just stunning!

 

At first he looks at me with a bit of confusion. The look of someone coming back to reality after being concentrated for a very long time.

But his confused frown quickly gets erased by an amazing, breathtaking smile. 

Literally breathtaking, I forget how to breathe for a few seconds, before I get myself together and smile back at him and then look down to my books again. Red heat is creeping up and staining my cheeks.

When I look up again he is back to work, focusing on whatever he is writing. But now there's a light smile on his lips.

Jesus, that guy is dreamy! 

 

\---

Guess who's back... In the library... Buried in books and ready to give up all of this studying, to become a burger flipper at some cheesy burger joint. Yes, it's me...! 

 

The library is buzzing today. Quiet buzzing, it is after all a library, but there's a lot more people today than there's been the last couple of days. Yeah, I should know, I've been here every day for 5 days, and I'm not done yet. 

 

It's that time of year, where everybody is working on some sort of big assignment, and apparently today is 'going-to-the-library-day' for everyone. 

 

I don't mind though, everybody seems to be occupied by their own things, so there's not really any disturbance. And I get to people watch again, whenever I take a break from the books. 

 

I can't deny I've been looking for that guy the last couple of days, the blue eyed god of handsomeness I like to call him now. And 3 out of 5 days he has been there in front of me, distracting me with his good looks and frustrated grunts when his paper isn't going as smoothly as wanted. 

We've been smiling hello and goodbye smiles when either of us arrives or goes home. Even a few "I feel you, this is shit" smiles, when one of us makes just a tad too loud sound of frustration. But that's it....unfortunately. 

 

And today he's not there to distract me with thoughts of not that much pureness. Maybe that's for the better. 

 

I chuckle a little to myself, and start looking around. 

The red haired girl is back again second day in a row. Casually strolling through the section from the other day. She keeps looking around though, so I'm not sure she's here for the books. 

I catch her eyes and send her a warm smile. Whatever or whoever she is looking for, I hope she'll find. But I have a great idea of it being a who, a guy with a big stack of books to be exact. 

 

Geez, the cheesy romantic movie scenario in my mind won't stop. I'm a total sab aren't I? But I do love a good love story. 

Please book-guy-dude come and find your book-girl with the fiery red hair and the dazzling smile. She's looking for you. 

 

My focus returns to the books with a smile on my lips, a new energy is suddenly in me, and I'm soon lost for the world around me again. 

 

 

What is that? My mind knows that smell... Oh god, its coffee! Who am I going to beat up to steal their coffee? 

 

My head snap up to find the one with the delicious smelling brew, but instead of coffee, I see him. 

Even with tired eyes and hidden in a big hoodie he looks absolutely mouthwatering. 

 

He does look utterly beat up today though. I don't think he has slept in a while. And my, up till now non existing maternal instinct is suddenly awoken. 

All I want to do is to wrap him in blankets, give him a tight hug and rock him gently from side to side until he is sound asleep like a kid in its mother's arms. Where did that come from? 

 

The protecting feeling is swept aside as fast as I got there, when I get a whiff of the coffee again. 

Dammit, I really need coffee! 

 

My eyes and nose search for the magic elixir of life, and find a girl just 2 seats beside me, with a big beautiful cup of mocha. 

 

"Excuse me, girl with the coffee" I whisper not to disturb other people around us. She looks up, kind of confused but then gives me a smile to continue. "Where did you buy that?" I point to the large paper cup with the plastic lid, spreading the wonderful aroma around us. She looks quickly at the cup and then back to me "outside the library, they put up a small coffee stand. They do that every year around this time, for all of the students working on their big projects". That is words from the mouth of an angel I think to myself. "Would you mind looking after my things while I go grab a cup?" I ask probably looking like a lost puppy by the thought of coffee being so close to me, yet so far. 

She chuckles and gives me a nod. 

 

I quickly grab my purse and stand while whispering a hushed thank you. 

On my way out there I walk right past the Blue eyed God of handsomeness, he looks up as I pass giving me a tired defeated smile. 

And there comes the motherly instinct again, I just want to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be alright. I don't though, but I do give him a knowing smile back. 

 

The coffee stand is bigger than I thought it would be. It's clear that they have been here before, and knows just what the students want.

Coffee, muffins, fruit, chocolate and much, much more.

My mouth starts to water, and I suddenly remember that I haven't eaten in hours.

 

The man behind the stand looks at me with a big great smile. Of course he does, I'm here to give him my money for overpriced coffee and a snack.

I try to be a bit annoyed by the fact that he's earning his money on poor students, that's too tired to go home and make a proper meal, but truth be told I just can't. He is an angel send from above with small gifts of life to us mortals.

 

I give him a big smile back and order the biggest cup of coffee, a chocolate chip muffin and an apple too... You know, to keep healthy and all.

As he starts to prepare the things, my mind wanders to the tired good looking man back at the library and before I even know what I'm doing, I order another big coffee, milk and sugar on the side and of course another muffin. Everybody needs a little sugar now and then right? 

 

I thank the man and tells him that he's a lifesaver as I start walking back, to which he gives me a heartfelt laugh and tells me, that I'm not the only one who has told him that today. I believe him.

 

Looking at the people leaving the library, almost all of them looks tired as hell, and I can only imagine that they are there, doing the exact same thing as me, working on one of the biggest papers of their life, ever.

 

As I near my spot I pause briefly at the blue eyed God, and put down the tray with the coffee and muffin on it. 

I don't say anything just go back to my seat and gets settled in again.

 

When I look up he is watching me with a puzzled look on his face, which only makes me laugh a little, while I raise my cup towards him in a silent toast. "To struggling students and good grades my friend!" I think to myself. 

Gratitude is written in his face and he gives me a little nod as a thank you, a bright big bright smile, and blue eyes that suddenly seems a bit more awake and makes my heart skip a beat. 

 

With thousands of butterflies in my stomach and a last smile to the man in front of me, I head back to the books. This paper isn't going to write itself. 

 

\--- 

 

A week and 2 days, and I've been here every day for at least 4 hours, most days more. 

The paper is coming along slowly but steady. I start to feel like I can actually get this done, even if I might be left with a bald spot from all the frustrated hair pulling I've done over the last week. 

 

Even if it is going forward with the paper, today isn't a good day. I have barely written anything, and I'm so, so, so very tired. 

And I've spent more time watching people around me, than I've done writing or reading. 

 

Coffee-angel is in her spot beside me with her friend on the other side of the table. 

The red-fire-hair girl has found the book-guy-dude and they have spend time together with, what I guess is studying, the last few days. I can't help to watch them now and then, and I catch them both looking at the other person when they are not watching, with adoration in their eyes. If this isn't ending with little red-haired book-loving kids, there's no justice in this world. They're so cute together, and they don't even know it yet! 

In front of me is the blue eyed God of handsomeness, and he has been there ever since the day with the coffee. Reading, writing, sighing in frustration, giving small outbursts of happiness when he cracks the code of a problem he's been working at and best of all, sending me more of those breathtaking smiles. 

 

We have become kind of a group, without even knowing each other. Coffee-angel with friend, red-fire-hair girl and her book-guy-dude, blue eyed god and myself. 

I like it! 

 

I look down to my books again, the letters are twirling around on the pages as if they were doing a ballet and they don't seem like they want to stop any time soon. 

I probably should pack up my things and go home to get some rest, but I can't make myself do it. 

  1. Need. To. Finish. This. Paper! 



 

My head hit the table with a loud thud and a bit too loud of a groan escapes my mouth, but right now I don't care! 

I don't care about anything! Maybe I might actually be good at flipping burgers, or taking off my clothes for money. It almost seems like a great alternative right now. 

 

I put my arms under my head and close my eyes... Just five minutes, then maybe the letters has stopped their ballet routine of the swan lake. 

 

My eyes snap open so fast, that I'm afraid they are going to pop out, when someone puts a hand on my shoulder. Shit, did I fall asleep? Did I snore? Please god, tell me I didn't snore in a full library. 

 

I slowly look up and into the bluest eyes in the world. The blue eyed God is crouching beside me, his hand on my shoulder, his thumb drawing little circles on my neck. 

Like a flick on a switch my heart starts to beat faster, and I'm sure it's going to jump out of my throat. With wide eyes and a big gulp I try to get my beating heart back down where it belongs. But I must look crazy because he gives me a side smirk and his eyes are kind of teasing. 

 

"Oh god! Did... Did I snore?" I ask in a hushed whisper, dread is painted in my face, I can feel it! 

He looks amused but his smile becomes a little shy, his hand is still on my shoulder though, and it feels so warm. 

"No, you didn't. I think I stopped you from falling totally asleep" he looked my right in the eyes, with amusement playing in his. 

"I thought it was about time to pay back what you did for me the other day, you look like you need it". His smile was genuine and kind as he put a tray with a large coffee, a chocolate chip muffin and an apple in front of me. 

 

My eyes go back and forth between him and the tray a couple of times, before it really sinks in what he's done. 

"Wow... I mean... Thank you! You didn't have to do that though" I manage to find a truly thankful smile and put it on my lips, instead of the strange one I assume looked like I was confused and maybe even in pain. 

"I know, and neither did you. But I wanted to" he said, again with that damn, breathtaking smile of his. I'm sure he knows exactly what he's doing to women with that smile. He's God damn beautiful. 

"Thank you" I whisper again, and he gives my shoulder a squeeze before standing up and walks back to his place in front of me. 

 

Hours suddenly flies by without me even noticing. Getting more done than I have the last 2 days. 

But best of all, several smiles and looks gets shared between me and my handsome savior. 

 

\--- 

Over 2 weeks in, and I'm more than halfway done. I can finally see the end of the tunnel and the prosperity of me being a stripping burger flipper is starting to fade out. Thank God for that! 

 

A few days after the blue eyed God brought me coffee, he came to the library and found his spot taken. I was already in my seat, Coffee-angel and friend at the other end of the table. 

Red-fire-hair girl and book-guy-dude at the other table, side by side closer than ever (this is going the right way, I have a few good names for your kids in the future). 

But his spot was taken, by two guys with laptops and books all over the place. 

He looked lost and misplaced at the same time, until he saw me and the empty space in front of me. 

A silent glance to the empty chair and a questioning nod of his head, he asked to join my table. I, of course, nodded yes. Maybe a bit too fast, but who the hell cares, he was going to sit even closer to me that day. 

A relieved look in his eyes he walked over to me and started unpacking his things. 

 

That was 5 days ago, and we still sit at the same table, even though his spot is empty almost every day again. 

I guess he has a new place to sit, not that I mind. I really don't mind! 

 

We switch between getting coffee for both of us, not even questioning the other when it happens. We've talked a little here and there, but nothing major. Most of the time is spent on studying, and for some reason that seems to go so much smoother now. 

Almost too smooth... With this pace my paper will soon be done and I won't have a reason to come back and sit here in from of the blue eyed god. 

That makes me sad to think about. 

 

I must look heartbroken, because suddenly he clears his throat and whispers to me with a concerned look in his eyes "hey, are you okay?" 

I stare at him and watch how his brows furrows, small wrinkles shows between his eyes... It makes him look utterly adorable.

I smile at him, not sure the smile really reaches my eyes and just nod. "yeah, yeah... I'm fine, just tired you know. This paper is sucking the life out of me" I chuckle a little which seems to make him relax a bit. "Yeah I know, they really know how to keep us busy don't they?" he gives me that side smirk I've fallen in love with the last couple of days  before looking back to his own papers. 

 

I study him for a while, trying to remember as many details of him as possible for when the day comes, and we're no longer going to meet like this at the library. 

 

My attention gets caught be the red-fire-hair girl and the book-guy-dude. She is sitting with her head in the books, completely engulfed in what she's reading and completely oblivious to how he is looking at her. That is so very clearly love, that is painted in his eyes. Lucky girl. 

 

He is watching her, with such adoration that I actually get a kind of jealous, and makes a little sound of frustration. But the feeling of jealousy is soon forgotten when I see him, slowly, take her hand. 

She looks at him, surprised at first, but then gives him the happiest smile of all, and then links her fingers with his, before going back to the book she was reading. Happiness written in both their faces. 

 

"Finally!" I mutter under my breath expecting no one to hear, but the gorgeous man in front of me giggles and turns around to look at me. 

Apparently he heard my frustrated sound and followed my gaze to the two, and saw the same thing as I did. 

He gave me his handsome smile with amusement paints in his eyes "So you have been following those two too? Just waiting for him to make the move?" 

I couldn't help but laugh "Yes! Ever since they bombed into each other and he dropped all of his books. It took him long enough though". 

I couldn't help but to be truly happy for them, who would have thought you could find love in the library? 

 

\--- 

Days have gone by, me and Mr. Blue eyes has been working in front of each other for more than 3 weeks now. Last part of those 3 weeks by the same table. 

 

We have been talking more, especially since the day that book-guy-dude finally made his move, and I genuinely enjoy his company. 

He has both brain and humor, and more than once I have been choking on a laugh trying not to make too much noise, and more than once it has failed miserably. This apparently, only has made it his mission to make me laugh even more. 

 

And today is no different, not unless you count the fact, that my assignment is finally done. 

 

I can feel him stare at me, and when I look up I see his teasing smile and the look in his eyes that tells me, that he is about to make me laugh... Again. 

I almost start giggling, just by the looks of him, but I manage to keep a lid on it and only give him a questioning amused smirk. 

He snorts trying to keep it in, tilting his head to the side to make me look over and see what he's seeing. 

 

I do just that, and my eyes go wide in pure horror and absolute entertainment! 

The uptight old librarian woman, that for some reason always works on Fridays, the one day on the week, that the students is most giddy, has her skirt stuck in her underwear. This should be reason enough to burst out laughing alone. But what makes me crack up, is the fact that she is wearing big bright pink underpants with the words "Sexy mama" printed in big glittery letters over her ass. 

 

I look at Mr. Blue eyed God and completely looses it! 

I can't help it, my laughter just doesn't want to be contained anymore and it bellows out through the quiet library, while tears stream down my face. He is laughing too unable to control it and also guided along by my own uncontrollable laugh. 

 

Coffee-girl and friend looks in horror at us, while the uptight 'sexy-mama' walks towards us with a stern look on her face that says "keep quiet or get out" 

But as she walks past Coffee-angel and friend they get a good view of her, dare I say, sexy underpants. And the look of horror on the poor girls' faces makes Mr. Blue eyes and myself crack up even more. 

 

I cannot for the life of me, stop the laughter and I can see it pisses of the librarian. 

She stops right beside Blue eyes and says with a hushed but very angry voice "You too need to stop this noise at once! If you can't keep quiet at the library, you need to go somewhere else! Understood?" 

He looks at her, tears of laughter running down his cheeks, amusement painted in his face and another fit threatening to burst out again, but he manage to say" Yes! Yes, I'm so sorry. We... we will stop now. Sorry" 

 

She looks at us both, with stern eyes and no sign of having a clue of what fun means, what so ever, before giving us a quick nod and turns around. I look at Coffee-angel, because I know I will start to crack up again if I look at him, but she too is trying her damn hardest not to laugh. 

 

And we might all have made it, if it isn't for the fact that stuck up librarian woman drops her pen right besides the blue eyed God, and bend down to pick it up. When she does that, the 'sexy mama' letters get stretched to a maximum, right. In. his. Face. 

That's all it takes. Me, him, Coffee-angel, her friend and a few others nearby cracks up in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. You know the one where you can't breathe, your stomach hurts and tears just keep falling down your cheeks? I haven't laughed like that in ages. 

 

She turns around and practically yells at us "out! Out now!". If eyes could kill, we would both be so very death. 

 

I don't know how we manage, but we pack up all of our belongings under the watchful eye of 'sexy mama', waves goodbye coffee-angel and her friend and walks out of the library together. 

 

Once outside and more or less in control of our laughter, he looks at me suddenly full of concern. 

"Oh man! I'm so sorry, I just got you kicked out of the library!". 

The bubbling feeling of laughter emerges from my stomach again, and I just barely wheeze out "THAT was totally worth it!" 

Amusement is back in his eyes and a sly smirk pulls at his lips "No, but really... You got kicked out because of me. What about your assignment?" 

I look at him and grab his arm, God dammit he is fit, and gives him a reassuring look "it's perfectly fine. I actually just finished it about two minutes before 'Sexy Mama' got all up in your face". 

I double over in another shriek of the giggles and he grabs my arm to keep me from falling to the ground while joining in on the fun. 

 

When we finally get control of ourselves I notice how close we stand. I can practically feel his body warmth, and the smell of his cologne is amazing. 

 

"Good" he says while looking me straight in the eyes "I finished mine a few days ago". The smirk is back on his lips while he watches me struggle to understand what he just said. 

"A... A few days?... Then why did you keep coming back?" 

"The coffee!" he says like it was the most common thing in the world "... And the company" 

 

And just then, I realize that he is looking at me, like book-guy-dude was looking at red-fire-hair girl, with the purest adoration in his beautiful blue eyes. 

 

A shy smile plays at his lips while he reads my reaction. I can't stop myself from beaming at him while I ask "Really?". 

"Yeah! I mean, where else do I find a beautiful girl, that brings me coffee, cupcakes and uncontrollable laughter at the one place where silence is expected?" he leans in closer to me, "so, what do you say? Want to grab something to eat? Like dinner? I think we're already past the coffee date thing" he winks at me and I grin at him "I would love that!" 

 

He looks so relieved and happy when he says "Great! I know a good place, come on" and then takes my hand. 

With a smug smile on my face I look at our joined hands and whisper under my breath "Finally!" he catches my eyes again when he says "Yeah, it took him long enough" hinting to the day book-guy-dude finally made a move on - red-fire-hair girl and took her hand. 

 

"Oh, I'm Steve by the way" he gives my hand a squeeze while properly introducing himself for the first time "Y/n" I answer looking at him thinking "you will always be the blue eyed God to me baby... Always" 

 


End file.
